David Gets a Touch of Hummel Revenge
by warblingaway
Summary: Continuation of Chapter One in my other story Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found. David's girlfriend is upset with David for seranading Blaine, so she and Kurt set out to give David a taste of his own medicine. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Okay, so this is a continuation from the first chapter of my other story **_**Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found.**_** So if you haven't read that, read that first. This may still make sense, but it'll be a better experience.**

David could not believe that Thad had sent that video to his girlfriend. He had just serenaded Blaine to the song _Untouched_ by the Veronicas as part of one of Wes's plans. She was going to be so pissed, and when Bri was pissed, no one was happy.

"Thad," David whined, "How could you do this to me?"

Thad just laughed at him, making the situation even worse. "If it helps, I sent it to Wes too."

David groaned, "How in the world would that help?"

Thad thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. But he said he wanted it, so I sent it to him."

"Ughhh!" David said, exasperated.

"Ohhh Davidd!" Wes said as he pranced up to the two.

"What Wes?" David asked, clearly not in the mood.

"Your girlfriend's here."

Thad stifled a laugh. "May the fates be with you!" He said to David.

David glared at Thad and walked over to where Bri was standing, with a livid expression on her face. "Hi, Bri," he said cautiously.

She glared at David and pulled out her phone. She pulled David around her so that he could see the video that was playing on the screen. "Care to explain, _boyfriend?_" She said with a sneer.

"It was part of Wes's plan! I swear, Bri, I'm straight and-" He was cut off by Bri.

"STRAIGHT?" She yelled, "Straight guys do not serenade gay guys like that! God, David, I know you're a good actor but that was a little too believable."

"No seriously," David pleaded, "It was all fake, and I'm even better at acting while singing, so that was the perfect element for me and…" He trailed off. She was right, it didn't look to good for him. If he wasn't such a good performer, none of this would have gone this way. _No, _he thought, _If I wasn't so nosy none, of this would have happened._

"How do I know if I should believe you?" Bri asked, clearly unconvinced. She was tapping her foot on the ground, something she did whenever she was furious and trying to hide it.

"I don't know. Go ask Wes. Or even better, ask Thad, since he's the one who sent it to you!" David yelled, his temper rising. Why couldn't his girlfriend just believe what he was saying?

"Right!" Bri yelled right back, "Because Wes is _such _a reliable source. And maybe Thad sent it to me to show me that you had the hots for Blaine, because you clearly weren't going to any time soon. So no, _David,_" she sneered, "I will not be asking either of them."

David huffed, "God, Bri, why do you always have to be so frickin' stubborn? Can't you just believe me for once?"

"NO! I SAW THE VIDEO, DAVID! I HAVE PROOF NOT TO BELIEVE YOU!" She screeched, her loud voice echoing around the empty room.

"What the hell is going on out here?" They heard a higher pitched voice say from a distance. David turned around to see who had said that. Kurt and Blaine were standing at the top of nearest staircase. "Thad texted me saying S.O.S in the main hall, and I'm guessing this is why?"

David ran to the foot of the stairs, "Kurt! Blaine! You guys can plead for me! Tell Bri it was all a plan of Wes's and that I'm actually not gay and that I don't have the hots for Blaine!"

"Well," Kurt said as he walked down the stairs, "You better not have the hots for Blaine. And don't worry, you're still going to get your touch of Hummel Revenge. But for now," He walked up to Bri, "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend. I'll take it that you're David's girlfriend, Bri?"

She smiled at him "Yup. Wow, you're just the cutest thing ever. Seriously, I want to adopt you and keep you in my pocket. David," She said, turning to him, "Can we keep him? Please, please, pleaseee?"

"Umm," David paused, "What happened to you being mad at me?"

She laughed, "Well clearly you can't have the hots for Blaine if this little spitfire is his boyfriend. You wouldn't be alive right now. But anyway, can we keep him? Please?"

He smiled uneasily, "So…you forgive me?"

"For now," She said with a wink, "Until you do something else completely stupid."

"Thank god!" David said, enveloping her in a hug.

"But right now, I'm going with these two cutie-pies. Bye!" She said, and the three of them walked back up the stairs.

Once they were out of David's hearing range, she turned to Kurt. "So, what is the Hummel Revenge you were talking about?"

Kurt snorted, "I'm not actually sure yet. It's just fun to see him squirm whenever I bring it up."

Blaine just nodded in agreement, staring at Kurt's lips. "Blaine," he scolded, "Not now. Save some for later."

"Ohmigod!" Bri said, "You two are seriously the cutest thing since Harry and Ginny."

Both of the boys blushed. "Anyway," Kurt replied, changing the subject, "Would you like to help us?"

She nodded, "Yes! Because I am actually still mad at him, I just didn't want him to suspect anything."

Kurt beamed at her. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He took Blaine's hand with one arm, and linked his other arm with the girl and dragged the two down the hallway to his room.

…

David met back up with Thad and Wes. "Everything alright in Brivid's world?" Thad asked smirking.

"For now," David replied, "Kurt distracted her with his cuteness apparently."

"oh-kay," Thad said awkwardly.

_15 or so minutes later_

Thad, David, and Wes were all in the cafeteria when Kurt, Blaine, and Bri walked in. They latter three gave each other a stealthy nod, and went to their positions.

Kurt and Blaine went to sit by the former three, while Bri went to the food line to get some food.

"Hey, guys," David greeted them, "Taking care of my girlfriend?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "You know it."

Bri walked up a few minutes later, planted a kiss on David's cheek before going to sit by Blaine. "Hey, Davey," She said after they finished eating, "The three of us made you a little something to say that we're sorry for causing you problems. Kurt and Blaine are sorry for keeping their relationship a secret, and I'm sorry for flipping a lid on you." She stood up and signaled at Wes and Thad to do the same. "I know you have no idea what's going on, but you're going to back us up. I'm sure you'll know the song."

"Song?" David piped in, "Oh no, oh hell no."

"Oh, yes. This is what you deserve." Bri said deviously.

The cafeteria was now crowded, with all of Dalton's students who were still around for the weekend.

"Hit it," Bri shouted and Blaine and Kurt, who turned on a boombox that came out of nowhere. "Just imagine it's you singing it, we changed the lyrics a little so it would fit you better" she told David, before she jumped up on the table and started to sing.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, plannin',and lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>

Blaine took over for her now, singing the refrain right at David_.  
><em>

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it<br>_

Kurt gave Blaine a big sloppy kiss before singing his part._  
><em>

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
>You're my experimental game, just human nature<br>It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused, hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick_  
><em>I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it<em>

Kurt and Blaine interlace their hands and sang the next part together._  
><em>

_Us boys we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
>Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it<br>It ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
><em>

Bri took over now, walking straight towards Blaine while singing the rest of the song._  
><em>

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a boy and I liked it, but she minded.<em>

Bri finished the song, smiling triumphantly. The whole cafeteria applauded, causing Kurt and Blaine shared a short, sweet kiss, and went to sit in their seats.

"But," David said, lost for words, "I didn't even kiss him! I just sat on his lap."

"But you got what we were saying," Bri told him, "And, by the way, your girlfriend did mind it."

"But…" David tried again, but was interrupted by Kurt.

"And that, darling David, is what Hummel Revenge tastes like." Kurt said with a smirk, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

**That, my friends, was extremely fun to write. I love Bri. Seriously, she's like my favorite person ever, even if she is just made up. The song was I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, but they were my improvisations. I forgot a disclaimer so…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Bri.**


End file.
